nogitakafandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of the Universe
Timeline of the Nogitaka-Universe: 2014: *The LHC in Genf discovers new particles that lead to enhancements in theoretical physics and lay the foundation for new theories. 2018: *The Fusion-Powerplant ITER goes Online. Japan increases its financial share because of rising costs of the Fukishima-Desaster. 2019: *First manned Moonflight since the Apollo-Missions. The NASA-Mission reaches the Moon 6 Weeks before the Chinese and the 4 Astronauts spend 3 weeks up there. After these 3 weeks, they are relieved by a second mission which also claims parts of the moon as territory of the USA, as it was decided by the Congress and the Senate in 2017. *In the meantime, ESA and Roskosmos are cooperating to get a human on the planet Mars before the end of 2025 2020: *In Germany, the last Nuclear Powerplant goes Offline. The dismateling of these plants will continue until 2035. *In Tunesia the first Desertec-Plant (big Solar-Powerplants) goes Online. Several other Desertec-Plants are being built under protection of EU Soldiers in political stable regions of nothern Africa. *ESA and Roskosmos join and found the ErSA (Eurasian Space Agency). *The first commercial Spacestation is open for business. 7-Day Trips to Earthview 1 cost 15 Millions each and start on a weekly basis in late November. *ErSA starts the Return-Ship for the Mars-Mission, which will start in 2023. 2021: *Nasa begins builiding a permanent Base on the Moon, while the ErSA starts building the Mars-Alpha (Name changed from Mars-One to Mars-Alpha because of legal issues with the privately funded Mars One-Project), which will transport the Crew, Necessary Equipment and a small Habitat to Mars and will remain there as a base for future expeditions. *Because of its immense success, Earthview 1 gets a sister-Station: Earthview 2. 2023: *Mars-Alpha begins its Journey to Mars. *The privately funded Mars One Project lands on Mars and the 4 Astronauts begin building the colony. They are the first permanent human settlement on Mars. Late 2024: *Mars-Alpha reaches Mars and lands over 2000km east from the Mars One-Colony. The Landing near the Return-Ship is broadcasted worldwide and attracts over 5 billion viewers on Earth. 2025: *Ahead of shedule, ITER shows that nuclear Fusion can be used in commercial Powerplants. As Solar-Power has already proven its value, Fusion-Power has to face an established Market and plant-builder-companies have difficulties to sell Fusion-Powerplants anywhere between 60°N and 60°S. *22.07.2025: An Engine-Test of the Mars-Alpha Return-Ship fails and destroys the Ship with Astronaut Robert Trost in it. As Mars-Alpha is not able to leave Mars and a even if it were, it wouldnt have enough fuel as the return-ship needed 2 years to produce enough fuel for a return to earth, the Crew of the Mars-Expedition is stranded on Mars. The fact that they only have enough Food left for about 12 Months (the Return-Ship already had some Food packed into ist Cargoholds), causes additional Media-Coverage. *As a Reaction to the Crisis on Mars, the ErSA calls on every human on Earth to give them some money to get a Rescue-Mission on the move. As it would be very bad PR not to donate any money, almost 70% of all medium to big companies donate money, which, together with the donation of 3 billion Individuals, results in a staggering 390billion Euros. The Second wave of Mars One-Astronauts is held back by these events and Mars One and ErSA begin cooperation to mount a rescue for the stranded astronauts. 2026: *Spring 2026: The ErSA starts a small Ship which carries fresh supplies for another 18 Months to Mars. It arrives 14 Days before the supplies on Mars-Alpha run out. *In Earth-Orbit the small Spacedock, where the Food-Transporter was built, is upgraded to build the ARES, the first interplanetary Spaceship of humanity. Because major mining-corporations invest another 200 billion Euros in it, it is big enough to facilitate Mining-Operations in the inner Solar-System. 2027: *Spring 2027: The ARES starts with 6 Crewmen and 8 passengers as well as a big load of equipment for Mars One on Board. The shuttlecraft on Board is scheduled to supply Mars One and then collect the Astronauts from Mars-Alpha and carry the stranded Crew back to the Ship, which is on a Earth-Mars-Earth-Trajectory. *On Earth, the effect of the Ares-Project shows: Due to extreme investments in some key-industries, mass-production of advanced Technology is now possible, which gives the global economy a big push and experts estimate, that commercial interplanetary-spaceflight is possible within 3 to 5 years. 2028: *New Discoveries in the Data of the upgraded LHC lead to the first theories that postulate a possiblity for a "Subspace". In the wake of these Discoveries, the German-Eqyptian Scientist Layla Kruse publishes a scientific paper in which the RaumZeit-Wellen-Antrieb (SpaceTime-Wave-Drive) is mentioned for the first time. Unfortunately, the scientific society rejects this paper a too speculative and claims that there isn't enough Data to back it up. *The ARES reaches Mars and evacuates a portion of the Crew; The biologists Sven Lebow and Elisabeth Lebow, who is with child now, decide to stay n Mars, since the Garden of the small Mars-Colony, which has been upgraded with the Remnants of the Return-Ship and the Supply-Transport, can now sustain 3 human beings. That way, Mars-One becomes the second human settlement on another planet. 2029: *The human population on Mars grows to 16. Sven Lebow continues to upgrade the colony with remnants of the exploded Return-Ship. *The ARES reaches Earth and the Crew of the Mars-Expedition is greeted as Heroes. *After the successful rescue-mission, the ARES is fitted with the necessary equipment for Exploration and becomes the first interplanetary Exploration-Ship. 2030: *The ARES starts with a multinational Crew, consisting of ErSA, which now includes the japanese JAXA, NASA and the chinese CAST. The mission is to send 4 additional astronauts to the Mars One-Settlement, seek ressources on the Mars Moons Phobos and Deimos and to try mining on Asteroids. Because of better Engines, built by RKK Energija, the Ship reaches Mars on December, 30th. The 4 Mars One-Astronauts leave the ship in 3 big landing-capsules (2 for cargo and 1 for crew) and land near Mars-Alpha. After unloading everything for Mars-Alpha, they depart with the equipment for Mars One in a solar powered vehicle that is able to reach the Mars One-Colony. 2031: *The UN debates the coming exploitation of the Solar-System for the first time. *In Europe, the last Nucelar-Fission-Powerplant is going offline. 2032: *Broadband-Solarcells are ready for mass-production. With an efficiency of about 60%, they create a new boost for the Solar-Power-Industry which came under pressure by Fusion-Power. Another application for these cells, the use inside of fusion-reactors, is successfully demonstrated, but for the time being lacks the necessary endurance inside the highly irradiated Reactor-Chamber. *In France, the last known 4 Bowhead-Whales of the northern Atlantic are captured and put into a gigantic Aquarium, called the OCEAN CONSERVATION CENTER, to preserve the species with genetic-engineering and a breeding-program. *The ARES demonstrates mining of an asteroid and begins its return to Earth with 14 tons of valuable materials. *The Colony Mars-Alpha now has 5 Citizens. 2033: *In a japanese Aquarium the first words are exchanged between a beluga-whale and a human. *The tortoise-whale of the baltic sea is extinct. Its extinction and the continuing extinction of other species, like the north-atlantic bowhead-whale, causes a refocus of attention back to earthly problems. * The ARES arrives in fall 2033 at the Spacedock and completes its second mission. Preparation for the next mission begins immediately. 2034: *Evironmental Groups fund a genetic database that shall act like an arc and store the genetic material of all known species to rebreed them if they go extinct. * Backed by international corporations, work begins on the second interplanetary spaceship, the ROBERT TROST. 2035: *The ARES starts for its third mission. *NASA begins upgrading its moonbase to a Construction-Yard for Spaceships. After 15 years, the eurasian monopole in interplanetary flight is finally threatened. *Based on the theories about Subspace, physicists publish a paper that deals with possible ways of controlling Gravitation. Optimistic estimates are that in abut 10 to 15 years, Gravitation-Control will be possible. 2036: *The Population of Mars-Alpha grows to 7. With another Supply-Run by the ARES, the Colony can expand further. Mars One recieves another set of Astronauts with a seperate mission and now houses over 24 humans. Regular travel between Mars One and Mars-Alpha brings both colonies together and both begin to trade goods. *On Earth a Colonist-Transport to Mars is prepared. Aside from the 12 ErSA-Astronauts, 3 men and a women secure their places in the history-books for 100million Euros each as the first humans that left earth to settle on another planet. *Because of the near completion of a Fusion-Engine by RKK Energija, all work on the ROBERT TROST is stopped to integrate the new Engines into the ship. *One of the North-Atlantic Bowhead-Whales in the frensh Mega-Aquarium dies of old age. *The Communication with Beluga-Whales in Japan gives first insight into the complex social structure of beluga-whales. * The world population reaches the 12th billion-mark. 2038: *The ErSA Colonist-Transport starts 2 days before the return of the ARES. After returning to the dock, the ARES is extensively modified to incorporate new technologies and offer the same performance as the ROBERT TROST. *Mars-Alpha now has a population of 8 *Another North-Atlantic Bowhead-Whale dies at an age of 120years. The breeding-program hasn't produced any results yet. 2039: *NASA completes its first interplanetary spaceship. Its name is decided via an Internet-Poll and the unsurprising result was „USS ENTERPRISE“. It starts its maiden-voyage 2 weeks after completion and is technically superior to the eurasian ships. *The ErSA stops the modernization of the ARES and quickly fits 3 50KW Laser-Cannons on the almost complete ROBERT TROST, after it is discovered, that the ENTERPRISE is also armed with Laser-Cannons. Because of this, Eurasia has no interplanetary Ship until 2040. *The Colonist-Transport arrives at its Destination: Mars-Alpha. The Supplies on board the ship and the landing-shuttles, as well as the crashlanded Wreck are used to add new buildings to the existing Colony. A few weeks after the arrival of the new Colonists, the „Robert Trost Memorial“ is opened with a ceremony, that is broadcasted to earth and attended by a delegation of Mars One. 2040: *The Moonbase is expanded to twice its size with a massive effort by the US-Industry. It has now a population of 250 and the territories on the moon are added to the United States of America as the 51st State. *On Earth, the building of power-blocks is evident: North- and South-America and Australia on the one side, and Europe, Russia and Asia on the other side. South-East Asia and Africa are not part of these blocks, as they lack the economic and political power to have any influence in the world. *The ROBERT TROST is completed. 2042: *The ENTERPRISE returns from its first interplanetary mission. The Moonbase continues to grow and now has a population of 400. *Mars-Alpha also continues to grow and now holds a population of 40 people. The first exploration for resources is promising. *Mars One launches the last astronauts to Mars. The ship carries additional housing-modules, spare-parts and production-equipment, as well as over 200m² of solar-panels to power the equipment. *With a small majority, the UN-General Assembly votes in favor of the protection of potential archeological artifacts on Asteroids, Moons and Planets inside the Sol-System. As a result, it is mandatory for a mining-mission to have an acheologist on board. The departure of the ROBERT TROST, 3 days before the vote causes loud protest from the USA, South-America and Australia. *In Earth-Orbit, the modernization of the ARES is resumed and the ship upgraded so that it will be a match for the next ship of the americans. 2045: *The ROBERT TROST returns from its first mining-mission. *The Americans complete their second ship on the moon. The Moonbase now has 1000 inhabitants and is already a key part in the american economy as it delivers valuable resources to the US. Eurasia in the meantime has difficulties in getting the necessary resources. *Prices for resources on the global market reach new alltime-heights. *First Antigravitiation-Tests in the laboratories of the Genf-Research-Center (GRC) are promising, but are years from practical use. 2047: *A small mine on Mars begins with a small excavation-operation. *On Earth, the ErSA prepares a transport for 100 colonists and 200tons of construction-material, as well as a stronger reactor, because the existing one is only barely able to sustain 55 people. *In the Ocean Conservation Center the female Bowhead-Whale Sandra dies shortly after giving birth to her kalv Leika. *The genetic database of earth reaches its 50%-Milestone *The Americans begin work on their third ship and for the first time since 2018, their economic power surpasses the eurasian. 2050: *An accident on the moon costs the Americans almost 3 years and over 80 lives. An investigation finds evidence that suggests sabotage, but cannot determine the saboteurs. As Americans suspect Eurasia, tensions between the two blocks rise. 2052: *The states of North- and Southamerica and Australia are joining and form the Northern Union and the Southern Union, which in turn form the American Alliance. *Antigravitation-Technology seems to be nothing more than a black hole for money. Because of improper understanding of the physics of this particular field, development is slow. This leads to very inefficient devices and consequently money is shifted towards the more promising technology of a Space-Lift. 2056: *The ARES returns from its last mission to Earth. After 33 years of service, the ship is decomissioned and parked at the L3-Lagrangepoint. 2060: *The Alliance intesifies the Arms-Race in space. Eurasia cannot copete with the combined economy of America, Australia and the Moon. In 2060, the Alliance owns 6 interplanetary ships, while Eurasia only has 2. 2070: *With the Colonist-Transport, that arrives in December 2070, Mars now has a population of 1000 humans. Enough to allow a constant growth of the population. *The Moonbases LUNA and OBAMA-CITY now have a combined population of over 10.000 and are a major part of the alliances industry, which has become something like „The Great United States of America and Australia“, as one TV-Commentator points out. *The Eurasian Mining-Ship METEOR is commisioned. It is a 210 Meters long giant with a russian Fusion-Powerplant, powerful Fusion-Engines from RKK Energija and is the biggest and fastest Spaceship mankind built to this day. Able to bring back 18.000 tons of Minerals to earth, it is built to solve the Resource-Crisis of Eurasia. 2071: *The METEOR departs Earth for its first Mining-Mission. 2075: *American scientists succeed in creating a fiber that is suitable for a Spacelift. As the last argument of the supporters of Antigrav-Technology now is invalid, the technology is abandoned and funds are directed to the building of a Spacelift. *The METEOR starts its returning journey to earth. Because of the mass of the mined resources, the trip will take 2 years. 2077: *The METEOR arrives on Earth and delivers the desperately needed ore to the eurasian industries. In Orbit, the ship is fitted with Ore-Processors to increase the amount of valuable minerals that are brought back to earth. *The Mars-Colonies become, with only a few exceptions, self-sufficient. Because of a birth-programme and the majority of the colonists being women, the population grows by almost 500 at the end of the year! *The Alliance has now 10 Spaceships in service. 4 of them are Warships. * In Florida, USA, the first Spacelift becomes operational. 2078: *In Japan, a improved fiber for an eurasian Spacelift is completed. *The METEOR departs for her second mission. *The Population on the moon exceeds 20.000 *Earths population shrinks down to 11 billion because of birth-control programs. The Goal is a more sustainable 6 billion people in the year 2120. *The Genetic Database is complete. 2080: *An Earthquake with a magnitude of 9.8 devastates large portions of California and the Westcoast of the former USA. A mega-tsunami causes destruction all along the pacific coasts. The quake also destabilizes the Yellowstone supervolcano. *Eurasia prepares for the eruption of the Yellowstone and the volcanic winter that will follow such an eruption. 2081: *Scientist estimate a 55% probability for an eruption of the Yellowstone in the next 10 years. 2082: *Before the preparations for the Yellowstone-Eruption are even partially complete, the supervolcano explodes and buries the world with a layer of volcanic ash. The following Power- and Food-Shortages cause violent unrest in the world. 2082 - 2390: *Wars and food-shortages plunge Earth into an Abyss of self-destruction and a second Dark Age. Eurasia is the only survivor of the „old world“. *The rebuilding-effort, which begins in 2350, is slow and only 2440, Earth returns to the stars. 2084: *The METEOR reaches the in chaos and destruction drowning earth. After a heated debate, the crew of the ship and the Dock decide to head for Mars instead of the moon. They refuel the METEOR and strip the spacedock for parts until every last cubic-centimeter of the METEOR is filled. Completely overloaded, the ship uses almost 70% of its fuel to depart for Mars. 2086: *Almost out of supplies, the METEOR reaches Mars. It decelerates with an Aerobraking-Manouver and releases 2 shuttles and Rescue-Capsules of the Earth-Spacedock. Sesitive Technology is carried in the shuttles, people in the Capsules. Everything else is left on the METEOR, which uses its last fuel and 6 additonal Aerobraking-Manouvers, to crash several hundred kilometers from Mars-One. *3 days after Landing, Rescue-Teams from Mars-Alpha and Mars One reach the survivors. Out of 210 people, 153 survived the rather uncontrolled reentry of the capsules that were designed for Earths atmosphere and therefore had way too small parachutes. The shuttles landed safely and even managed to help some of the capsules by ramming their chutes and slowing their descent. *2 weeks after the crash of the METEOR, salvage-teams reach the wreck. The ship is completely destroyed, but some components and of course the metal of the hull are salvageable. *In the meantime, the moon loses contact with Earth and on December, 31st 2086 declares its Independence. The newly established United Mars-Gouvernement acknowledges the independence of the Moon. 2087: *An Expedition with a 30 men Crew from the overcrowded Mars-Alpha-Settlement drives to the crashed METEOR and begins to build a third colony out of the wreckage. The Name: „Meteor City“. It takes them not even a week to make the first parts airtight and fill them with a standard marsian atmosphere (0,7bar, slightly elevated oxygen levels). The Expedition moves from the vehicles into the Wreck and in the next 2 years, they build a recycling plant that delivers much needed resources to the Factories of Mars One and Mars-Alpha that are producing construction-material around the clock to make the building of additional living space possible. 2090: *The first semiconductor-factory is finished on Mars. The factory begins production of Solar-Panels immediately, which is much needed as all the colonies experience problems with their power-supply due to decreasing effectiveness of their solar-panels. 2451: *First official (video)conference of the three human races (Earth, Moon, Mars), which have developed almost completely isolated from eath other for the last 369 years. Mars and the Moon have declared their independence from earth, which slowly recovers from the destruction, the wars after the eruption of the volcano caused. 2455 *The rebuilding of earth shows better results than expected, due to heavy recycling and a comitted population of little over 3 billion, which live in the former EU, Asia, and South-America. North-America remains a wasteland which is slowly reconquered by a few pioneers. Continuing climate-change helps the rebuilding-effort, as the North-East-Passage is now open for ships the whole year. 2460 - 2500: *Earth, as well as Luna (as the humans on the moon now call their state) and Mars are primarily engaged in research-activities. To make trading with the growing markets of Luna and Mars possible, several corporations on earth fund a new Spacelift that will bring goods into orbit, where a new Spacedock is planned. *2510:Start of the spaceship APOLLO from earth. It isoutfitted with state-of-the-art technology and carries 42 Earth-Citizens and 2 Lunar-Citizens. *First voyage of the earth-spaceship EUROPA. The ship continues to make trading-runs between earth an Luna. First on a montly, later on a weekly basis. The Cargo: Goods, resources and people. 2511 - 2550: *While the human population and wealth on Luna, Earth and Mars continue to grow, a fleet of interplanetary trading-ships is built. *To make trading easier a new type of currency is created: The „Credit“. The credit is slowly adopted by the traders. 2554: *Most of the countries on earth join to form the United States of Earth (USOE). The first project of this mega-state is a manned expedition to Jupiter, which goals are the exploration for mining in this area and taking claim on the moons and Asteroids there. 2555: *As a reaction to the expedition to jupiter from earth, Mars prepares its own expedition. In an unprecedented effort of the marsian economy, the construction of a spaceship begins, which is scheduled to launch before the year 2560. 2559: *Start of the spaceship APOLLO from earth. It isoutfitted with state-of-the-art technology and carries 42 Earth-Citizens and 2 Lunar-Citizens. *One week after the APOLLO, Mars launches the ARTESIAN PRIDE. Because of the shorter distance, the ship will reach Jupiter 2 months ahead of the APOLLO. 2561: *The ARTESIAN PRIDE reaches Jupiter and begins exploring the moons and taking claims. *2 months late, the APOLLO arrives too and a race between the two for the best spots around jupiter ensues. 2564: *ARTESIAN PRIDE and APOLLO return to Mars and Earth. While the ARTESIAN PRIDE has to undergo extensive modification for mining, earth has already sent a mining-ship to jupiter, which erects a mine on Ganymed, despite fierce protest from Mars. 2565: *The mining-ship from earth begins its return-journey. Because of better shielding, the radiation-exposure for the crew has been lowered by 80% compared to the APOLLO-Mission. 2568: *Plagued by economical problems, Mars ends its engagement in the Jupiter-Region. The ARTESIAN PRIDE is modified to serve as a transport-ship that quickly becomes an important part of the marsian economy. 2570: *On Luna, scientist finish the development of a high-temperature Superconductor, which becomes superconducting at -100°C. 2571: *On a Space-Station in Earth-Orbit, scientists improve the Superconductor with 0G-manufacturing, so that its Superconducting-threshold now lies on -74°C, which makes cooling with solid carbondioxide possible. First application of this superconducting material is a massive particle accelerator, that is built over the next 20 years. 2575: *Marsian scientist create a device that incorporates the new superconducting materials and is able to lower gravity in its immediate surrounding by 5%. 2579: *On Mars, the Antigrav-Device is improved and now reduces gravitation by 12,5%. This technology is considered essential for Mars and is declared top-secret and recieves massive funding by the government. 2590: *The marsian Spacelift ist outfitted with Antigrav-Technology, which lowers the Gravitation by 45%. Manufacturers of superconductors become a strong copetition to the manufacturers on Luna. As a reaction, Luna intervenes with protection-taxes, which causes tension between Luna and Mars. In addition to that, Corporations on Earth decide to buy from the Marsian manufacturers, because of the higher quality they offer. *The Mega-Collider on earth becomes operational. *In November, marsian scientists develop a Particle-Beam weapon; The „Plasma-ParticleBeam-Converter-Cannon“, or PPBCC and short PPC. The develpment was done in total secrecy and provides Mars with an enormous supperiority in possible space-combat. 2594: *Spies from Luna steal Antigrav-Technology from Mars. 2595: *An explosion in a Lunar research-center, where the marsian Antigrav-Technology is being examined, kills 100 people and destroys the center completely. Although the saboteurs remain unknown, Lunar suspects Mars and consequently the relations between them become very icy. *On Earth, the Mega-Collider delivers very valuable insights into the subspace and prove the theory from Layla Kruse that was postulated over 500 years ago. Better understanding of normal and subspace-physics lead to great leaps in technology in the next 15 years. 2596: *After the return from a trade-run, the Artesian Pride is fitted with the new Particle-Beam-Cannons. *On earth, experiments with local Spacetime-Distortion are being conducted. 2600: *On earth the first Spacetime-Distortion-Shield are being tested. The devices are not yet small enough for spaceships, but they are like a preview for the technologies that will be developed in the next 100 years. 2602: *Earth manages to build a shield-generator small enough for a spaceship. This causes a panic in the military community of Lunar and Mars, as ships from earth now are virtually invulnerable, as it is shown in a manouver in Earth-Orbit. 2603: *A second ship from earths fleet gets an improved Shield-Generator. The Projector-Array provides a 60% stronger and 30% larger field and can rotate with a higher rate on its turret. 2605: *Agents from Mars manage to steal a shield-generator and blueprints from earth. The Artesian Pride is pursued by one of the ships with the shields, but with the new Particle-Beam-Cannons and better Engines, the Artesian Pride manages to defend herself and escapes. *5 Days later, earth imposes a complete Embargo against Mars. 2606: *Because the economies of Earth and Mars are very strongly entangled, the embargo has almost the same effect on Earth as it has on Mars. Because of that, it is lifted after only 6 months. *In the middle of july, scientists on earth send the first subspace-message with approx. 60Time the speed of light. 2607: *The ARTESIAN PRIDE is upgraded with Shield-Generators and the most powerful Particle-Beam-Cannons, Mars can build. The ship becomes more and more a Warship and a defender of Mars, as the fleet of 25 civillian ships fron Earth and Luna begins to travel to mars more regularly. 2609: *Semptember, 08th, 2609: On Mars, scientst develop the RaumZeit-Wellen-Antrieb (Spacetime-Distortion-Drive) from the knowledge they gained by studying the shield-technology from earth and the theories that existed for quite a while now, but were never tested. A welcome sideeffect of the RZW-Development is the Subspace-Sensorphalanx. Despite the vast amount of scientists involved, the secrecy is not broken. *31.12.2609:First Top-Secret-testflight with a probe that has been fitted with a RZW-Drive. The Test is a great success and an RZW-Engine for a „Artesian-Pride“-Sized ship is ordered. 2610: *On Mars work begins on two ships as a replacement for the „Artesian Pride“. The marsian population, now about a billion humans strong, percieves this project as a opportunity to get even with earth and supports it with money and voluntary work. 2613: *The two „Ares“-Class Cruisers are commisioned. In the launch-ceremony, it is revealed that the big empty spaces on both sides of the ship are not cargoholds. Instead they house the revolutionary RZW-Drive. These ships are also the first that provide artificial Gravity with Graviton-Generators instead of rotating parts of the ship. The ships are named after the first citizens of Mars: Elisabeth and Sven. *11th March 2613: Maiden-Voyage of the „Sven“. As a demonstration of the RZW-Technology, the ship flies from Mars to Earth in under 7 minutes and after three orbits back to Mars. Earth and Luna are shocked by the marisian RZW-Drive and funnel massive funds into Research-Projects. 2615: *Earth develops its own RZW-Drive. *Mars duplicates earths subspace-communication-technology. 2616: *Earth-Scientists are able to develop a RZW-Engine-Module that can be retrofittet into the two warships of earth. The unoptimized shape of the ships restrict FTL-Speeds to 3.2 times the speed of light however. 2617: *Earth begins building of 4 new warships, outfitted with the newest technology and developed with the newest findings in RZW-Flight in mind. Mars counters with the reactivation of the „Artesian Pride“ and is able to retrofit an 4.5c RZW-Drive as well as other military upgrades. 2619: *A mining-ship from Mars, the „Phobos“, starts to mine a resource-rich asteroid to make Mars more independent from Earth and its vast mining-operations. The goal for the future is to ensure total independence from Earth-based Industries in the next 15 to 20 years. *To counter the growing Fuel-Crisis on Mars, it is decided to switch from the Fusion-Reactor / Solar-Energy-Mix to Solar-Power only and redirect the Deuterium for the reactors to the fleet. In addition to that, a completely automated Deuterium-Harvester is planned to harvest Fuel for the fleet in the upper atmosphere-layers of Jupiter. The reason for this is the low amount of Deuterium found on Mars. 2620: *Construction of the fuel-harvester begins in Mars-Orbit. *Earths Fleet grows by 4 RZW-Capable warships. *Luna develops its own RZW-Drive. 2625: *The marsian Fuel-Harvester starts. 2627: *Luna builds its own Deuterium-Harvester. 2630: *The marsian Harvester returns and drops 6 giant containers with fresh Deuterium-Fuel into Orbit. It takes 6 empty containers with it and heads out for its second run. 2632: *Construction of the first Space-Battleship in the marsian Shipyards is complete. It features 5 Local-Displacement-Projectors, Particle-Beam-Cannons, 2 Launch-Complexes for 24 Missiles each artificial Gravity, Fusion-Drives, Fusion-Reactors, RZW-Drives and the mandatory EM-Shields that are fitted onto spaceships since 2030. Simulations of earths military suggest, that this ship is able to fight the whole earth-fleet at once, which puts Mars at the top of the military powers in the Sol-System again. 2635: *On Luna, the first Matter-to-Antimatter-Converter is presented. The device is able to produce 500grams Antimatter per hour due to the advanced Subspace-Technology used in it. 4 Months later, the first Matter-/Antimatter-Reactor is presented. While the reactors are sold and the schematics and principles distributed to buyers, the technology to mass-produce Antimatter is kept secret and secures the Lunar monopole on Antimatter. 2641: *Luna starts its first RZW-Probe. With its Antimatter-Boosted Fusionreactors, it can generate the necessary Power inside an otherwise way too small reactor-chamber to reach 12c. With that speed it reaches its Destination, Alpha-Centauri, in less than half a year and because of Subspace-Communication, the Answer-Time is less than 10 minutes. 2648: *Almost at the same time, Earth and Mars develop their own Matter-to-Antimatter-Converters. Almost immediately, ships are ordered that make use of Matter-/Antimatter-Reactors which can produce much more power than Fusion-Reactors. 2650: *The Long-Range-Probe „Pandora“ is launched from earth. The 4000ton heavy Probe is able to reach 100c and travels the Distance to Kepler 22b in about 6 years. After that, its Anti-Deuterium-Fuel is expended and the probe will rely on a classic Fusion-Reactor and Solar-Cells. The scientific payload of the probe, including 4 Landing-Units, weights 1000kg, from which the Landers take 800kg. 2656: *The Probe „Pandora“ reaches Kepler 22b. It discovers intelligent Life in the System, which has reached a technological level similar to humanity 150 years ago. The civilization in the system also has inhabited 2 colonies. Earth is able to keep the Probe hidden from the alien civilization for almost 4 months. After the discovery of the probe, a kepleran spaceship takes the probe on board and the last image that is sent to earth, is a Kepleran who stands over the probe and looks almost directly into the camera. *The discovery of the Keplerans is a shock for mankind and leads to the logical conclusion, that humanity cannot fight itself. Instead they must stand together. 2657: *The „United Planets of Sol“ (UPoS) are founded. 2660: *An interstellar Colonyship is constructed, with which a distant planet will be colonized as a „backup“ for mankind, should the sol-system be attacked by a superior force. The destination is the „Ansari-System“, 1800lightyears away from Earth. A very fast probe with only 40kg of scientific payload is launched in advance to scout the system and determine its habitability. The launch of the Colonyship is sheduled for 2669. 2667: *The Scout-Probe reaches the Ansari-System. As expected, it is habitable, but houses no intelligent life. 2669: *The over 1 kilometer long and heavily armed Colonyship is launched exactly 700 years after the Apollo-11-Mission in 1969. The trip to the „Ansari-System“ will take 18 years. 2690: *The Colonyship reaches the „Ansari-System“. With Subspace-Relays, dropped every 50 lightyears and with enough fuel for 2 years, a slow communication with the Sol-System is possbile. 2700: *A second probe is sent to Kepler 22b. Its mission is to establish Contact with the Keplerans. 2703: *The probe reaches Kepler 22b. The civilization there greets the probe in a peaceful manner and it is discovered that they call themselves „Ikalons“. Over the next 4 years, scientists on both sides develop a translation-matrix that makes communication with this race possible. 2711: *The Ansari-Colony how houses 20.000 citizens. More than half of them are children. The criticised „Breeding-Program“ seems to work: While the 500 men from the Colonyship are tasked with building the colony and impregnating the female population, the women tend to the children. The goal is to reach a population of 100.000 in the next 15 years. 2715: *First Cargo-Transport from Earth to the Ansari-Colony. It carries over 4000tons of technology and manufacturing-equipment within 8 years to the Colony and lands with Antigravitation-Technology near the Colony in the Ocean. 2730: *First manned expedition to Kepler 22b starts. The ship is fitted with the newest technology of mankind and carries a crew of 70 plus 10 passengers. It also features a predecessor to the Quantum-Matter-Assembler-Technology, which is able to convert a grey paste into food and recycle a small portion of organic waste back into the grey paste. This way, more food can be stored in the same available space. 2733: *The delegation reaches Kepler 22b, aka Ikal, as the Ikalons call it. 2740: *To prevent a predicted shortage of Antimatter in the next 10 years, an first Antimatter-Factory in space is constructed near Venus. The continuing rise in Deuterium-Demand in the meantime is matched by 10 big harvesting-ships that harvest Deuterium from all 4 Gas-Giants in the Solar-system. *08.07.2740: The 10th billion human (after the volcano-eruption on earth) is born on Titan-Station, in Orbit around the saturn moon Titan. 2760: *Alpha-Centauri is colonized and becomes the second human colony outside the Solar-System. Improvements in RZW-Technology now allow speeds up to 500c. But as there is a physical barrier at 650 to 690c, scientists are working on alternative technologies. 2790: *The third and fourth extra-solar colonies are built. Alpha-Centauri and Ansari are prospering beyond expectation. 2850: *The 10th human colony is built. *At the beginning of 2850 estimates say, the human population in the Milky-Way is about 20 billion. Almost 3billion of them are living in space on stations, or ships. *Experts say, that in the next 150 years, the amount of humans living on planets and in space will be equal. 2859: *First Contact with the insectoid Rokon. They greet the long-range-probe with violence and the vessel with the diplomatic delegation hardly manages to escape when they are attacked by the Rokon. 2865: *War between Rokon and Humans. The Ikalon side with mankind and send their Infatry into the fight, while Mankind throws their superior ships at the Rokon. 2879: *War with the Rokon ends with a victory of the Human-Ikalon-Alliance. 2900: *Mankind now owns 15 Colonies on earthlike planets, 18 Mining-Colonies of varying size, several Deuterium-Harvesting-Stations and Deuterium-Harvesting-Ships and several big Antimatter-Factories that prduce the necessary Antimatter for the growing fleet of interstellar vessels. *The Ansari-System remains a secret among the other races and is prospering very well. 2925: *19th November 2925: The katalian slave-workers on several planets of the Ikalon-Empire are rebelling. The Ikalon manage to convince humanity that the Katalians have infiltrated their society as cheap workers and are now trying to take over. Earth sends 1 Battleship-Group with 4 Troop-Transports to the Ikalon and 2 Battleship-Groups to the Katalian homeworld, for which the Ikalon provide the coordinates. 2926: *30th January 2926: New intelligence on the Katalians shows humanity its mistake. Earth orders all fighting to stop immediately and retreats from Ikalon space within the next 72 hours. An official apology is sent to Katalia and the 2 Battleship-Groups at the katalian Homeworld are tasked with the protection of the Planet from the approaching Ikalon, who want to bomb the planet from Orbit as an example. *14th February 2926: One bold Ikalon commander pushes its luck and tries to fire 6 missiles on the Katalian Homeworld, called „Rahkta“. The human frigate „Washington“ manages to intercept the Missiles with a dangerous manouver which sends her spiraling towards the Surface. The crew escapes with their escape-Pods, but the ship is a total loss. In Orbit, the Ikalon ship is blown to pieces when 4 cruisers from the Titan-Battleshipgroup return fire. *15th February 2926: After hectic talks to calm down the situation, the Ikalon retreat from the Rahkta-System. The crisis is far from over, but at least there is no imminent danger of a war between Mankind and Ikalon. *19th Marc 2926: The Ikalon declare the enslavement of the Katalians ended. All Katalians have to leave Ikalon space within the next 72 hours or will be arrested for trespassing and spying. As an act of good will, Earth pays for the passages of the Katalians. The Katalian gouvernment acknowledges this as a sincere apology, but the Katalians will hold a grudge on Humans for centuries to come. 2970: *A few human Colonies are granted their independence, which leads to more and more declarations of independence from a rising number of colonies. In the aftermath, new states are emerging, of which the Terran Alliance is the biggest. 3000: *First Contact with the Moltan. 3019: *The over 600 years old Psi-Order, which managed to keep its existence a secret until now, becomes known to the general public after a spectacular mission of a small group of Psi-Knights on a Moltan-Owned Planet. 3038: *A combined effort of scientists from Earth, Mars, Luna and Titan-Station, with over 18.000 inhabitants the biggest Space-Station of mankind, leads to a major breakthrough: The RZV(RaumZeit-Verzerrung = SpaceTime-Warp)-Drive. Although this drive needs special frequency-crystals and 5th-Dimension-Stabilized materials, the advantages outweigh the costs by far, as the RZV-Drive offers speeds only limited by the amount of Energy and computing-power available. 3100: *The Katalians are expanding into unknown parts of space and establish first-contact with the Ulan. 3105: *The human colony on Kellion is founded. The human-colonized space is roughly a sphere with a diameter of 4000 Lightyears with earth in the middle. 3243: *End of „The long Peace“: After centuries of peace between humans, the conflict between two minor states on the edge of colonized space turns violent and causes several thousand deaths before the interstellar community can interfere. 3249: *First Contact with the Bartu: An explorer picks up radio-signals when it stops in a nearby star-system and the captain decides to investigate. When the ship arrives at the Bartu-Homeworld, they find a planet that was devastated by a massive nuclear war a few weeks ago. After they manage to establish first contact to the surviving crew of a small space-station in Orbit, they hear about a colony-ship, the Bartu built and which is fitted with very advanced Cryo-Technology. More advanced than any Cryo-Technology known to man. *4 Weeks after the discovery of the Bartu and their Cryo-Technology, the terran senate votes for a rescue-operation for 100.000 Bartu, who will be transported to the new Bartu Homeworld, New-Bartu, which is only 6 Lightyears away. As repayment, the Bartu agree to share their Cryo-technology, which makes long-distance-journeys much more economical due to smaller provision-requirements. 3300 - 3400: *Conflicts between several states lead to small wars, while the expansion of mankind to the stars continues. *At the beginning of the 35th century, spacetravel begins to become as normal as seafaring on earth in the 20th century. The first space-yachts are built and bought by rich people. *With the Cryo-Technology from the Bartu, the colonization of distant planets becomes much more easier, which accelerates the expansion of galactic Civilizations greatly for a few years, until it becomes more profitable to expand existing Colonies. The resulting crisis in the ship-industry, relying on One-Trip-Colonyships, leads to a massive economic and financial crisis at the end of the 34th century. 3419: *The first space-based State is founded. It contains no planets, only asteroids and Spacestations are part of the „Veil-Alliance“, which is located near the Veil-Nebula. Category:History